


No Turning Back

by tx0



Series: No Turning Back [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Incest, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tx0/pseuds/tx0
Summary: Ash has feelings for his mom and he's decided to finally act on them.





	No Turning Back

**Author's Note:**

> Pointless information: Delia was 19 when she had Ash. For comparison, a women’s average age at first birth is 30 in Japan and 26 in USA.

For much of her life, Delia had always been skinny, but lately Ash had noticed that she had become much curvier over the past few years. He had also began to develop feelings for her, not just romantic feelings, but sexual ones. He tried to suppress them, but he couldn’t help it. He was now 18, she was 37. One night, they were watching a movie on the couch together. He liked their movie nights, because it gave him an excuse to sit on the couch close to her. He had decided that tonight would be the night that he made a move on her. He hadn’t been paying attention to the movie at all, too nervous because of his plan. About half an hour into the movie, a scene ended, and he thought to himself ‘I’m going to do it right now.’ “Hey, Mom?” “Yes, Sweetie?” He turned his head to her, his heart was beating faster than he could ever remember. She faced him. ‘If I do this, there’s no turning back’ he thought to himself. He leaned in, tilted his head, and closed his eyes. He was delighted when his lips were met with hers. Relief rushed over him as she put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. He put his arm around her waist, slipping his hand underneath her shirt, running his fingers across her smooth skin. They simultaneously opened their mouths, deepening the kiss. The movie was now completely in the background, it didn’t matter anymore.

She put a leg over him, he grabbed her thick thighs, helping steady her as she got situated on top of him. Now that their faces were apart, she use the opportunity to pull her shirt off. Ash didn’t have much time to admire her lacy bra before she moved in and they resumed kissing. She put one hand on his shoulder and ran her fingers through his messy hair with the other. He squeezed down on her thighs, wishing that her pants wasn’t covering them. He moved a hand over her hip and onto her bare skin. She put her hands on his waist and pulled up on his shirt. She took it all of the way off of him and admired his broad shoulders and flat stomach. He moved his hands to her bra strap and fumbled around with it until it finally unlatched. She moved back to allow him to slip her bra off, revealing her huge tits. Ash figured they were each around the size of his head. She leaned back in, forcing her boobs against his chest. He felt his cock begin to become hard.

Delia stood up and held out a hand, helping him up. She continued holding his hand she led him to her bedroom. Once there, she sat down on the edge of her bed, Ash sat next to her. They kissed, mimicking the position the stated in on the couch. Ash soon moved his mouth back down to her breasts, and began sucking on her nipple. She reached down and pulled his leg up onto the bed, he other leg followed naturally. She had one hand around his back, on his shoulder, holding him up. Her other hand held his legs at the thigh. “It’s just like when you were a baby” she said, looking down at him, lovingly. “I just wish I had milk for you.” Ash had his eyes closed, in a trance as he pretended to nurse. He grabbed her other breast his far hand, squeezing it and flicking the already hard nipple. Her eyes drifted from looking at his pleased face and noticed the outline of his cock in his jeans. She took her hand off his legs and expertly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans with only one hand. She tugged on them, pulling them past his knees, he wriggled around to try to help them move as best he could, without unlatching from her nipple. His cock pushed into the thin fabric of his boxers, his precum creating a small stain at the peak. She pulled his boxers down far enough so his cock was revealed, Ash felt relief as his hard cock sprang forward after being released.

Delia immediately put a hand on his cock and began stroking it. “Ash, you’re bigger than your father!” Delia exclaimed, bringing Ash a sense of pride. He pulled off of her nipple, a small strand of saliva still connected the two as he sat up, putting his free arm around her to help steady himself. They began kissing again as she continued to stroke him and he played with her breast. She occasionally let her hand go all the way down his shaft and played with his balls. He moved his lips down and kissed her neck, he sucked on the skin, harder than he had on her nipple, hoping to leave a mark. She let go of his throbbing cock and put her hand on his chest, pushing him backward onto the bed. He scooted back on his elbows, putting his knees at the edge of the bed, letting the bottom half of his legs dangle off. He pulled his pants and boxers all of the way off, letting them hit the floor. His cock stood straight up in the air, Delia took it back in her hand, and stroked it. She leaned down, putting her face close to it.

Ash raised his head in time to she her stick out her tongue and lick the tip. She licked it from the base to the tip a few times before putting her lips around the tip and moving her mouth down the shaft. Her hair flopped down off her back in one lump, thanks to her ponytail. Lucky for Ash, it went to the far side and didn’t block his view. He sat up on his elbows to watch her. She sucked his cock, her mouth went a little bit farther every time she went back down. She put a hand on his chest, lightly grazing her nails into his skin as she pulled her hand down his torso. With her other hand, she played with his balls. Ash could feel himself get close to orgasm. She finally got all of the way down his cock, now with every bob of her head, she took the entire thing in her mouth, letting it go into her throat with no hesitation.“I’m gonna cum!” he warned. She pulled off of his cock to say, “Give me your cum, Sweetie. I want to taste you.” She quickly put her mouth back on his cock and sucked faster. He couldn’t hold it any longer. “MOM!” he yelled out as his cum shot into her mouth. She sucked it all out of him as he fell back flat on the bed. When he was finished, she sat up and swallowed it all. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue to show him. He reached up, put a hand on her shoulder, and pulled her down to him. She laid on top of him as they kissed. Her boobs pressed into his chest, keeping his cock hard.

He rolled them over so that Delia was on her back. He moved his lips to her neck, then kept going down, kissing her as he went. He purposefully slid off of the bed onto his knees when he got far enough. He grabbed the waistband of her pants and pulled her down so she her ass was at the edge of the bed. He unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and pulled them completely off of her. He ran his hands up her legs and was surprised to feel pantyhose stretched to their limit over her thick thighs. He started to pull them off at the waistband, but before he could she said “You can rip them if you want”. He let go of the waistband and obliged by making a small rip at her thigh, kissing the exposed skin. He did the same to the other side before moving to the middle and making a much bigger rip in her pantyhose right at her pussy.

He put a finger at her entrance and slowly shoved it in. She moaned slightly from the welcomed intrusion. He pulled his finger back out as slowly as he had put it in, then started rocking it in and out at the same speed. He soon added a second finger, speeding up his pace as her body had become used to his digits. He took his fingers out, put his thumb on her clit, and slowly started to rub it. He moved his face in close to her pussy, stuck out his tongue, and licked it. He licked all around her entrance, letting the tip of his tongue slip inside of her and back out as he went. She grabbed his messy hair in her hand, pulling his face closer to her. He moved his thumb faster, stimulating her clit more. His other hand ventured up and grabbed one of her large boobs, squeezing down on it. She put her other hand on top of his, helping him massage her breast. She wrapped her legs around his head, squishing it between her thighs. He switched from squeezing her boob to pinching the nipple, and back again. As Ash continued eating her out, her breathing quickened, and she tightened the grip on his head with her legs. “I’m close…” is all she managed to get out. Ash licked her pussy and rubbed her clit faster until she yelled out “ASH!” as she squirted on his face and in his mouth. He let her juices flow down his tongue, swallowing quickly a few times to keep up with the gushes. After the juices stopped, her legs dangled loose, freeing his head. He climbed up on the bed, on top of her, and they kissed. “That made up for you not having any milk for me” he whispered. She kept a hand on his head, running her fingers through his hair.

She leaned up and Ash moved off of her, sitting on the bed next to her. She crawled to the center of the bed, lying on her back, resting her head on the pillows. Ash crawled over to her, on his hands and knees hovered over her. His cock stood out, still hard. She put her arms around his shoulders pulling him in for more kisses. She broke the kiss to say “I’m ready” and looked down at his cock. He grabbed it and lined it up with her opening. He was about to thrust in when he stopped “Do I need a condom?” “No, Sweetie, I want us to completely feel each other.” He didn’t need any more encouragement. He leaned his hips toward her, pushing his tip past her entrance. He let himself slowly go deeper inside of her as he got off his knees and elbows, letting their bodies fully touch. Once he was all of the way inside of her pussy, they looked each other in the eyes and kissed once more. Ash slowly started moving his hips, pulling his cock almost all of the way out. Once just his tip was still in her, he slid back inside. After a few of these slow starting thrusts, he sped up slightly, getting a rhythm going. He had never felt anything this amazing in his life. In all of his fantasising about this, he never imagined it would feel this incredible.

He got off of her and laid down beside her, his cock sticking straight in the air. She climbed over on top of him, her pussy hovering above his cock. She put her hands on his chest to steady herself and slowly descended on his cock. Once it was all of the way inside of her, she started riding him. Ash watched her boobs bounce up and down as she moved. They slapped against her skin as they fell repeatedly. He grabbed both of her boobs, squeezing them and holding them up. After playing with them for a while, he let go and grabbed her ass through the pantyhose. He playfully smacked her ass a few times.

She got off of him and laid down next to him. He sat up and moved behind her, sitting back on the bed. She flipped over, head on the pillow, presenting her ass to him. He grabbed her pantyhose, which were still intact on the back side, and made a large rip over her left ass cheek. He kissed the skin and did the same to the right side. He made another tear below, on her thigh, kissing her skin again. He went back to the left side and tore at that thigh too, of course, kissing the skin after. He went back to her ass, ripping from one hole, having it meet up with the other, exposing her entire ass. He set his cock on her ass, and grabbed her ass cheeks, wrapping them around his cock as much as he could. He thrusted between her cheeks, his precum becoming lubrication. He thrusted like this for a while. Then he let go of her ass and went back to tearing her pantyhose. He tore the big hole over her ass more until it combined with the hole in front, providing ample access to her pussy from behind. He lined his cock back up with her opening, going by feel instead of sight. He slid it in and resumed fucking her. He watched her ass jiggle with every thrust. He smacked her ass, adding to the ripple. He laid down on top of her and grabbed a boob with each hand, feeling them sway with his thrusts. Her hair had fallen in front of her, exposing her neck, which he kissed. His hips felt like they were moving on their own, effortlessly bringing both of them pleasure. The sound of their skin slapping together echoed throughout the room.

He sat back again, allowing her to flip back over. Delia used this time to take off her worthless ripped pantyhose, which she threw to the floor. She held out her arms, inviting Ash back on top of her. He laid on top of her once more and they kissed. He put his cock back in her pussy and resumed quickly thrusting. He could feel that he was close to cumming again. He grabbed her boob again, feeling his fingers sink into it. She began breathing heavily again, tightening her hold on him. He sped up, hoping to draw the orgasm out of her. Soon, she screamed out “ASH!”. Her nails dug into his back as she rode out the ecstasy. He felt her juices flood out, covering his crotch. He kissed her fiercely, feeling his own orgasm closer than ever. “Fuck! I’m going to cum!” he said between kisses. “Let it out in me, Sweetie!” He was finally overtaken by the sensations. He screamed “MOM!” as he released his seed inside of her.

They kissed passionately, riding out their shared orgasm. Once they calmed down, Ash moved off of her and laid on the bed beside her. He put an arm under her as she turned to him. They each threw their top arm over the other and pulled each other in. They stared into each other's’ eyes. “I love you, Sweetie.” “I love you, Mom.” With one final kiss, they drifted off to sleep together.


End file.
